Just a Dream
by Alltheabove
Summary: My feet shuffle below my body, bringing me slowly to my destination, right beside where his body lays. Niley.


Just a Dream - Niley

My body flops down on the black leather couch as a sigh of relief escapes from my mouth. The day has been too long, not only did I record 5 new songs but I also filmed two scenes from the new movie I'm starring in.

And just to make the day go by even slower I had to think about him. Like always. Ever since last October I can't seem to be able to get the thought of his face, all his amazing features and flawless face.

Last October was rough; my manager decided that life was getting to hectic for me in California. So she had me to audition for a movie that would be filmed all the way in Italy. At the time I was dating Nick Jones, yes the Nick Jones from the Jones Brothers. I ended up getting the role and had to fly to Italy, at first we thought a long distance relationship would be no big deal, because our love was just way to strong to be destroyed by the distance. We weren't right; we couldn't speak on the phone without one of our managers yelling for us to come work and my night were restless, so I ended it.

God only knows why because after the break-up things just got ten times worse for me. I could hardly wear makeup for crying so much, I didn't care what I looked like, and I almost got fired from that movie.

When I arrived back in California I expected him to be there waiting, ready to pull me up in his arms and kiss me until breathing became necessary.

He was there, he just wasn't alone. There beside him was my arch enemy from my teenage years. Of course we have matured and we no longer hate each others guts. The arm that was resting on her lower hid was making tears well up in my eyes. He had moved on, and he still has.

We are over, and life has been moving for me with him still on my mind while life is moving on for him and he doesn't have me on his mind. It's horrible.

My stomach begins to grumble and I realize that I haven't eaten anything since yesterday. I move my body from the couch to the front of the refrigerator. I raid through the little food left in there and pull out an apple.

I push the green object into my mouth and press my teeth into the cold juicy apple. The reaction of the cold juice and the warmth of my teeth make me shiver.

I finish off the apple just in time for the phone to ring. I pick up my cell phone and take a glance at the caller ID, Denise. I flip the cover and hit the green receive button.

"Hello?" I haven't spoken to Denise in such a long time, so the nervousness in my voice is obvious. "Miley" her voice is shaky and it makes it nervous "Yes" she sucks in a large amount of air and continues to speak "Its bad Miley" my hands start to shake "What's bad Denise? What's wrong?" I want to blabber some more but the curiosity makes me shut-up. "It's Nick, he was in a wreck" I keep my breathing steady and search for my keys in my purse "You need to get down here Miley" my hands connect with the prickly points of my keys and I pull the jingly set out, running toward the door "I'm coming, where exactly are you all?" the cool air makes my face less warm and I rush to the car. "The hospital down the street, it's called The California Ready Hospital, weird name I know, just hurry Miley" I turn the key in the ignition, making the engine roar "I'll be there in five minutes" she whispers an okay as if her voice is about to break and I press the end button.

Exactly five minutes later I've managed to make it to the hospital. I grab my cell phone and pull the key out of the ignition. I don't have to think about what I'm doing and I'm in the hospital, in the waiting area.

I search the floor for some site of Denise but she's not here. So I make my way to the receptionist desk.

The nurse looks annoyed, like she's just been forced to work a double shift. "Hi, can you tell me what floor Nick Jones is on?" she throws me a glare and then starts typing on her computer. "Floor 6".

I reach the elevator, automatically pressing the up button. My foot taps frantically until I hear the comforting beeping sound that lets me know the machine has arrived at my floor.

When in the sixth floor waiting room, I instantly spot the Jones family, and not only them but my entire family, Selena's family (including her), and Demi's family (including her also). Looks like I am the last to show.

"Miley!" everyone's eyes meet mine and I can tell it's extremely bad, just like Denise said. They've all been crying or are crying. I make my way over to the Jones family and hug Denise "Is he going to be okay?" her reply doesn't come, her tears just become more frantic. I feel others wrapping their arms around the both of us and I recognize the scents, Joe and Kevin.

I pull away from the embrace "Is he allowed visitors?" she slowly nods her head and falls into the arms of her husband, Paul. I turn around to see Kevin "May I go?" he holds out his hand and I take it into my own "Of course" his eyes are blood shot red and they won't meet my gaze. He leads me to the room... 614.

"You can go on in, I'm going to go back to the waiting room" I nod and open the door, taking in the sight.

His left eye is bruised a dark blue color. Both legs are in a cast, his left arm in a sling, and his torso in a brace. My knees almost collapse from underneath me but I put forth all my effort and make it to the side of his bed where I can sit down in a chair.

The tears spill over, cold tears "Nick" my voice is soft and a sob manages to escape. I take the hand that isn't hurt and rub my finger slowly around the scraps. "I love you" I lay my head on the side of his bed and watch his face, that face that I've been dreaming about... since last October.

His eyes are weak but they manage to flutter half way open. His mouth parts open and it comes out in a whisper but I'm able to hear it, I always was able. "Miley, I love you too" then his face falls and the constant beep that had been filling the room turned into one long annoying noise. "No!" and I fall.

My outfit seems fitting, a black pin skirt, black dress top and black heels. I take a deep breath before I enter the funeral home.

The population is unbelievable, crowded is an understatement. Some people I've never seen before, others I know well.

"Hi Miley, how are you?" my response is unbearable, I throw my arms around Joe's waist and let the tears stain his shirt.

The tears continue to fall but I came here for a reason, closure. "I'm going to go..." I let my sentence trail off as I point toward the casket, he nods.

My feet shuffle below my body, bringing me slowly to my destination, right beside where his body lays.

His face is like it was in the hospital, his outfit ironed perfectly. "Nicky..." my cries grow more and more. I place my hand on the side of his face "This isn't real" my voice is soft "This is just a dream"


End file.
